1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to cameras and, more particularly, to cameras of the type in which a compensation value is set by the exposure compensation setting means to shift the computed exposure value.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Recently, in accompaniment with electronization cameras, automation of the exposure control, and other advances, even among professional and high level amateur cameramen who have been relying only on the manual exposure from the very beginning when taking photographs, shooting using automatic exposure has come to prevail. However, such a camera user, though adopting automatic exposure, has recourse to employ the exposure compensation in controlling the exposure, so that the shooting is performed by the exposure to which his own will is reflected depending on the photographic situation.
In such a way, by the infiltration of automatic exposure, importance of the exposure compensation is heightened. Nonetheless, in a conventional camera, the manageability of the setting member for the exposure compensation remains as it is. As a result, it is impossible in some cases or difficult in another cases for the user, while widely varying the exposure compensation value, to recognize the object image in the finder, and to confirm the exposure information such as the shutter time and the aperture value.